puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuyuki Fujita
| weight = | real_height = | real_weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Funabashi, Chiba, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | billed = | trainer = Antonio Inoki NJPW Dojo | debut = November 1, 1996 | retired = | website = }} (born October 16, 1970) is a Japanese professional wrestler, mixed martial artist and a former amateur wrestler. He has fought in mixed martial arts promotions including Pride Fighting Championships, K-1 and World Victory Road. He competes in mixed martial arts, shoot style wrestling and puroresu, and holds notable victories over Ken Shamrock, Gilbert Yvel, Mark Kerr, Bob Sapp, Karam Gaber, Peter Graham, and James Thompson. Early life Fujita practiced freestyle wrestling in high school. He participated in the FILA World Championships as a junior in 1988, placing sixth, and in the Espoir division in 1989, placing eleventh. In 1993, Fujita placed fifth at the Asian Championships at the senior level, and in 1993 and 1994, he represented Japan as a senior in the World Cup, a dual meet tournament. He was also a national champion in Japan in Greco-Roman wrestling. He missed making the Japanese Olympic team by 1 point in the Olympic qualifiers. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (1996-2005) Fujita joined New Japan Pro Wrestling in 1993, but he still competed in amateur wrestling. Because of this his professional debut was delayed three years until 1996. His debut match was against Yuji Nagata. Fujita steadily worked his way up the card, and in 1999 he started working against professional wrestlers who came from a Vale Tudo mixed martial arts background. In April 2001 he returned to NJPW, and quickly won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship defeating Scott Norton at Strong Style 2001 on April 9. He reigned as the champion until he was forced to vacate the title due to injury in January 2002. Fujita returned to New Japan in the summer of 2002. At NJPW Cross Road on August 29, Fujita entered a tournament for the vacated NWF Heavyweight Championship but lost to eventual winner: Yoshihiro Takayama. On October 14, Fujita challenged Yuji Nagata for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship but came up short.< Fujita immediately won the vacated title by defeating Hiroshi Tanahashi. He lost the championship to Kensuke Sasaki on October 9, 2004. In 2005 he joined the Team JAPAN faction, and on July 18, 2005 he won the championship for the third time against Hiroyoshi Tenzan. In August 2005, Fujita entered the 2005 G1 Climax where he won all his matches in the round robin portion, then defeated Toshiaki Kawada but lost to Masahiro Chono in the finals. He lost the IWGP Championship to Brock Lesnar on October 8, 2005 at Toukon Souzou New Chapter in a three way match including Masahiro Chono. Lesnar pinned Chono to win the title. In late 2005 he withdrew from a rematch with Lesnar, scheduled for January 4, 2006. Fujita was represented by Inoki Office, an agency originally started by Antonio Inoki, and had not been under a contract with NJPW. Inoki Genome Federation (2011-2019) Fujita returned to professional wrestling in 2011 with the Inoki Genome Federation (IGF) promotion, where he got in a feud with Naoya Ogawa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High knee **Rear-naked choke **Soccer kick to the opponent's head *'Signature moves' **Double leg slam **Guillotine choke **Multiple knee strikes to the opponent's chest **Powerbomb **Spear **Standing arm triangle choke Championships and accomplishments *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IGF Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **Singles Best Bout (2005) vs. Masahiro Chono on August 14 *'Tokyo Sports' **Match of the Year (2001) vs. Yuji Nagata on June 6, 2001 **Rookie of the Year (1997) *'Real Japan Pro Wrestling' **Legend Championship (1 time, current) Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Inoki Genome Federation Roster Category:NJPW Roster Category:TeamJAPAN Category:RJPW Roster